His Sonshine
by ColaInABottle
Summary: Note to self: Never leave Sonny and Chad alone in a room with a bowl of whip cream. Channy.


**I've had this story rolling around in my head for a while, so I'm happy I finally got it down! :D Thanks for reading! **

**His Sonshine**

Chad Dylan Cooper was most definitely not amused. Far from it, actually. He seethed as he stared at the cover of _Tween Weekly_, where a very cute Sonny Monroe was _kissing_ some unknown boy at the Lakers game. Who did this horny adolescent teenage boy think he was? Kissing _his _innocent Sonny!

Like hell if he was going to let someone go on _his _territory.

He kicked down the door dramatically in the kitchen, where Dora had said Sonny was. She jumped in surprised, dropping an egg to the floor.

"Chad!"

"Hey sunshine." he fake grinned. "What're you doing?"

She eyed him wearily before turning back to her business, "I was just baking an "I'm Sorry" cake for Tawni. She still hasn't forgiven me for kissing Hayden."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Really Sonny, I had more faith in you. I generously give you tickets to the Laker's game and this is how you repay me. Tsk. Tsk."

"It was the Kiss Cam!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, as if she'd said it more then once today.

"Whatever helps you sleep Monroe." he stared at the bowl she was adding contents to. "That doesn't really look like batter. I mean, I've never actually baked a cake before (I have people for that) but I'm sure it's not supposed to look like that."

"It's whip cream, you idiot."

"Whip cream…"

She wiped her hands with a clean towel as she asked, "What're you doing here anyways?"

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd drop in on my favorite Random." he said as he leaned onto the counter.

Like he imagined, her face lit up as a smile graced her lips. "I'm your favorite Random?"

Chad smirked, "Most definitely."

"Aw! Thanks Chad." she happily turned back to her whip cream as he sat and stared at her adding contents to it and tasting it every once in a while. Was it wrong to be jealous of an inanimate object? His eyes slightly widened as he watched it all happen in slow motion; she swiped her finger in the whip cream, engulfing it into her mouth, pulling it out to show a glossed finger.

_She's doing this on purpose! _

Though, of course, she wasn't. She was just a natural when it came to tormenting him.

She began making the batter as his eyes stayed on the side of her lip where a small portion of whip cream still laid. An idea was forming in his head…

He abruptly stood, and grabbed the cookbook, which she kept glancing at every few seconds. "Hmm… do you need this, Monroe?" he smirked, as he flipped through the pages.

"Hey! Chad give that back!" he held it out of her reach as she went to grab it. He was damnably tall.

"No, I don't think so, Monroe. This is punishment."

She stopped her jumping, and put her hands on her hips. "Punishment? For what?"

"Mmm… I don't think you deserve to know yet. You'll have to work for _this._" he dangled the book in front of her face with a mocking smirk.

She growled. "Chad! If you don't give that back to me, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll- er…" she looked around for inspiration, when she saw her bowl of whip cream. She grabbed the spoon. "I'll ruin your perfect hair with this!"

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't! Not my perfectly sun-kissed hair!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really Chad? Could you get anymore gay?"

"Hey! I am not gay!" he defended.

"Hmm… I would beg to differ."

This was not going as he had planned. He was supposed to be swooping her off her feet, with romantically smooth lines. Not her accusing him of being gay. No, no. He definitely had to fix this.

"Well- well if you throw whip cream on me, then I'll just have to throw your book into this meat grinder!" he backed up until the book was hovering above the grinder of doom.

She held a look of uncertainty as she debated on if it was worth loosing her book to mess up Chad's godly looking locks.

They stood their for the longest of time, neither moving an inch. Until Chad stupidly took another step back. His fancy Italian shoes came into contact with something slippery, making him fall to the floor and losing his grip on the book. The next thing he knew was the sound of the grinder working its magic, and the fact that he had slipped on a damn egg yoke.

"NO!" Sonny yelled as she ran to the grinder to look in misery at the shredded contents of her once upon a time cook book. She angrily turned towards Chad.

"Chad you idiot! How the hell do you f-" she stopped when she saw he wasn't moving. "Chad?" she bent down to see if his eyes were open. They weren't. "_Chad?_ Oh my gosh! Chad! Wake up!"

She began panicking as she looked around the kitchen, not sure what to do. Her mind was blank. What were you supposed to do when you had an unconscious person laying on the floor.

But truthfully, he was not unconscious. No, he was just hoping that maybe she would worry so much as to confess her love to him ('cause come on! Who _doesn't_ love CDC?) or to maybe even kiss him if he were lucky.

His body tensed as he felt her bend her head down to his chest to see if he was still breathing. He held his breath, hoping that she knew CPR. He was surprised when he felt a few wet drops fall onto his neck.

"Oh my God! Your not breathing!" she shouted. Tears streamed down her face. Why had she made such a big deal out of a stupid cook book? Their was only one thing to do.

As he felt her face approach his, he slightly puckered his lips in preparation. But what came was not a kiss. Or even a pair of lips. He shot up in shock and pain, as he felt the cold slap of a hand strike the side of his face.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he held his cheek.

"Chad! Your alive! I saved you!" Sonny's face burst into a smile as she attacked him with a hug.

"You freaking slapped me!" he didn't even acknowledge the hug as he was still in shock.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? You were dying!"

"Well I don't know? How about CPR?" he said it in an obvious tone.

"I don't even know CPR!"

"Well you could've at least splashed water on my face!"

"Oh well… It's to late for that now! The good thing is that your alive!" she hugged him again.

"Please, I wasn't dying. It's called acting, Monroe." he said, still pissed about the slap.

She pulled away with an unbelievable expression. "You mean to tell me. That, all of that, was_ acting_?"

"Pretty good, wasn't I?" He stood up with a smirk on his face.

"You jerk!" she yelled. He felt the stinging pain on his cheek again as her hand once again slapped his perfect face. He immediately traced the area where it stung. "Here I am, thinking your _dying_ and you tell me it was an _act!_ Well forget it! The next time your in a life risking situation, I'm not saving you!"

She turned away and walked back to her whip cream, which clearly didn't need anymore whipping. He felt something form in the bit of his stomach. A feeling he didn't like. The horrid feeling of guilt.

"Look, Sonny-"

"Shut up, Chad." he was surprised when he heard her sniff loudly.

He approached her cautiously, putting on the charm. "Sonny, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you like that…" he gently wrapped his arms around her small waist, placing his chin on her shoulder and burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. "Do you forgive me?"

He felt her body tense up, and could just make out between her brunette locks, a blushing face. "No."

"Please?" he begged, as he swayed them side to side.

Against her will, she giggled. "N-no."

A small smile played on his lips as he raised this to hover just beside her ear. "_Please."_ he whispered.

Her hands were slightly shaking. "Fine. But not because you totally stole that scene from your show. But because you'll probably die without me."

His triumphant smirk grew as he pulled away from her waist. She was secretly sad about that. "So you_ do_ watch my show?"

"Wha? Psh! No!" her voice went an octave higher then usual. He continued to smirk at her. "Okay, fine I do. But that doesn't make you the _greatest actor of our generation!"_ her voice changing to a different tone as she imitated him.

"Whatever Monroe. You love my show."

"What! I do not!"

"You so do." and he started doing a weird jig while he lightly sang, "_You love my show! You love my show!_"

"Hey Chad?"

He stopped his awkward jig. "Yeah?"

"Shut up." and she grabbed her spoon from the whip cream once again, to wipe it all over his cheek. He gaped at her in shock for several moments as she laughed her heart out.

"Y-you! _No one_ wipes whip cream on Chad Dylan Cooper's face and gets away with it!" he suddenly stole a heaping of the whip cream and flicked it at her. Sonny's mouth dropped open as the whip cream fell all over her shirt.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" the flinging of whip cream came to an all out war as they covered the kitchen, themselves, and their prides, with light, sugary, white fluff.

"I swear, Chad Dylan Cooper, I _will_ win this whip cream war!" she yelled.

He moved the cookie dough tray (his shield) to yell, "Bring it on, Monroe!"

He started to advance on her, both of them covered head to toe in whip cream. He dropped his shield and ran full force at her. She screamed as he ambushed her to the ground.

"SURRENDER!" he yelled, as he tickled her mercilessly.

"NEVER!" Sonny laughed. Her legs continued to kick underneath him, while he pinned her down. Suddenly, he stopped tickling her as he felt her knee come into contact with his manhood.

"Oh my God!"

His face went white as he moaned in pain while his body collapsed onto hers. He was in to much pain to move. This only caused Sonny to laugh harder, completely ignoring the fact that their was a boy on top of her.

"Shut… up." Chad grunted.

She continued giggling until Chad was able to talk again.

"Monroe…" he groaned in annoyance.

She just burst into laughter once more.

"I forbid you to _ever _tell _anyone _about this."

She grinned smugly, "Or what?"

"Or… I'll lay on top of you for eternity." he smirked, "Not that I would mind."

She blushed red as she finally realized their situation. "Okay, fine. I won't tell anyone."

He didn't move. "You know, I actually think I like this option _much_ better." he smiled. "Besides… you got something on your cheek."

He bent down and smoothly licked a portion of the whip cream off her cheek. She blushed even harder.

"Oh but look over here… you've got some on this side too." and he did the same to the other side of her cheek. She knew she should've slapped him or something, but non of that came into mind as his tongue lightly grazed the side of her cheek.

He pulled back with a smirk. "Oh, I seemed to have missed a spot." and he leant his head down to capture her lips. She wished she could of said she saw it coming, but she knew she couldn't. He was unpredictable.

His lips were soft and he tasted like mint (with a hint of whip cream), just like she had imagined him to taste like. Her arms gently wrapped themselves around his neck while he set his to her waist.

For the longest of time, their lips danced on the other, every once in a while, sending a little nibble on the others bottom lips. He pulled back with a slightly dazed expression and a smirk. "Remember Monroe. You're _my _Sonshine."

He then stood up and helped her to her feet. She smiled at him with a permanent look of happiness on her face. She went back to her baking, not even minding that the kitchen was covered in whip cream, while Chad's arms wrapped around her waist again, with his chin on her shoulder.

She spoke with a smile, "…Right. _Your_ Sonshine."

**

**Aww... who couldn't love this couple?**


End file.
